


endure everything just to hold you close

by xuxisushii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Taeyong, cause i can, i guess, jaehyun is so in love, jung jaehyun - Freeform, lower case only, makes my heart fuzzy, nct - Freeform, short but sweet, so soft and warm, soft, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushii/pseuds/xuxisushii
Summary: jaheyun being whipped and so so in love with taeyong.taeyong is sleepy and only wants to sleep and cuddle.basicially jaeyong being in love, fluffy, sleepy and soft for each other.also jaehyung would endure everything, even cold feet, just to hold his boyfriend close.





	endure everything just to hold you close

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour because i was bored and fellt the need to write something disgustingly soft. I hope you´ll like it, even though it´s super short and probably not that good. and i only use lower case, because..uh..it´s a stylistic device (i was lazy but let´s pretend it has a deeper meaning)   
> ((btw, if you want to follow me on twt and talk about kpop, i´ll just drop my @ here lol: @kiratrbl))

jaehyun opened his eyes. somebody had taken his blanket away from him...again. he looked tiredly up and spotted the missing blanket immediately. his beloved boyfriend was hugging the blankets tightly with a slight pout gracing his plump lips, still fast asleep. jaehyun could feel his heart swell at the sight and couldn´t even be annoyed about his missing blankets. god, he was so gone for his lover. he propped up his face onto his arm and gazed with tired heart eyes at his boyfriend. the dim light of the first sunrays that seeped through the blinds illuminated his boyfriend in a ethereal way. jaehyun marveled at taeyong´s soft features that were furrowed into a cute pout, at the way his extremely long lashes casted a shadow onto his high cheekbones, at the way his golden skin seemed to glow and at the way how his hair fell messily onto his forehead. he marveled at the drool stripe on his boyfriend´s cheek and his quite gentle snores. taeyong looked so peaceful and divine and jaehyun suddenly had trouble breathing because of the intense love he felt towards his other half. taeyong would always look so fierce and cold on stage but now his seemingly cold features had melted into soft curves and lines. jaehyun loved the fierce taeyong, but he also loved the soft taeyong. he loved every kind of taeyong to be honest. jaehyun sighed and slowly traced his hands over his boyfriend´s side. taeyong stirred due to the touch and opened dozily his eyes.

 

"why are you awake?", mumbled taeyong barely intelligible and tugged jaehyun closer by his shirt while closing his eyes again.

 

jaehyun chuckled and wiggled even closer to his boyfriend while putting an arm around the smaller´s slim waist and taking some of the blanket again.

 

"Well, somebody stole my blanket and i woke up because of my now frozen feet."

 

the corners of taeyong´s lips twitched slightly, and he let out a fluttering breath that was supposed to be an amused laugh.

 

"´m sorry jae." taeyong´s breath already got steadier. "can you please cuddle me?"

 

jaehyun chuckled and scooted even closer and wrapped his boyfriend completely into his arms. taeyong sighed contently and satisfied and nuzzled into jaehyun´s broad chest. jaehyun rested his chin on his boyfriend´s head. it didn´t take any longer for taeyong to enter the land of dreams and start snoring again. his lover´s hair tickled jaehyun, he was slightly feeling already too warm and stuffy and his foot was itchy. but his lover, his boyfriend, his other half was contently snoring in his arms and jaehyun would endure everything to hold taeyong close. even if it meant not having blankets, being too warm and stuffy or having an itchy foot. he had taeyong and that was the best thing jaehyun could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> please leave a comment or constructive critisism, thanks a lot :)


End file.
